


want: (fake) boyfriend to bring home

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped, Park Sunghoon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Sunghoon, frustrated his parents still think his coming out is a phase, wants to change it by his next visit.Cue Jake who suggests his friend Jay to fake date him, apparently it's what he does in his free time.Desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 40





	want: (fake) boyfriend to bring home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write my favorite boys without pressure, so here we go, please enjoy my first chaptered story (I hope) ´･ᴗ･`
> 
> tw cw // mild cussing

🌸 🌸 🌸

Sunghoon groans while throwing his favorite hoodie in his suitcase. Jake, who’s laying on his bed reading a sports magazine, rolls his eyes. “You love your parents,” he says absentmindedly and continues to read the statistics, pursuing his lips and sighs as he sees his favorite team is losing _again_ , maybe he should support another team, but he’s weirdly attached to them.

“Of course I do, _they're my parents_ ,” Sunghoon scoffs, annoyed and holds up two different shirts. Jake glances over and shrugs his shoulders, he isn't sure why Sunghoon always asks him, when he has legit, zero interest in fashion.

Sunghoon pouts and sits down. “You're no help,” he whines like a baby before a breakdown, his pout intensifies and Jake _finally_ puts the magazine away and gives him his full attention.

“What do you want me to do,” he asks slowly, doe eyes wide and innocent, but there's no way they can fool Sunghoon. Jake loves to see him struggle, it's a best friend since childhood days kinda thing. It’s also mutual.

“I just–” Sunghoon stops, throwing his hands in the air frustrated. “I want them to stop setting me up with girls every time I meet them. I clearly told them I’m not interested, _I came out to them._ To imagine that me once telling them I stop ice skating to pursue photography would be the worst. . .Apparently being gay is the one thing they can’t accept." Sunghoon voice turns from bitter to sad real quick, his shoulders slump and he looks like a kicked puppy.

It's a pitiful sight, Jake really doesn't like that.

“Hey,” he starts softly and rolls down from the bed in an over the top manner, but it brings a little laugh out of Sunghoon and that's what he was really aiming for anyway. “I'm sure they accept you. They just need time and maybe uhhh some visuals to go with?” Sunghoon looks at him as if he’s speaking english, and Jake shouldn’t find him as cute as he did.

He’s pretty sure if he coos now, he’s gonna get punched.

“Listen, hmmm, for example bringing someone home? Pretty direct maybe, but at least they _know_ you’re taken, can’t close their eyes that it’s a guy, and they won’t suggest some random aunties daughters anymore to you, at least in front of him haha. Win-win right?” Jake grins satisfied, ah he really is the brain in their relationship.

Sunghoon, who listened attentively, seems disappointed, lips set in a straight line. “You know I’m not taken,” he sighs, a bit irked his best friend forgot the most important detail in his proposal.

Jake slaps his arm lightly, earning an indignant ' _ouch!_ ' from Sunghoon, not that he cares. “Of course I know, dipshit. Never heard of fake dating? You just ask someone to act as your boyfriend,” he explains with a shrug, as if it’s something everyone does once in their life.

He knew Jake had some problems, but that it goes so far. . . Sunghoon’s face resembles someone biting in a lemon, three times in a row. “I will _not_ –,” he chokes out. “–take you back as my boyfriend,” his voice gets shrill at the end, scandalized that he needs to say this out loud.

Jake scrunches up his nose, disgusted. “Where did I contribute _myself_ as a sacrifice. Jeez, it’s not like I wanna be all over _you_ , ew.” He makes exaggerated choking nosies and Sunghoon couldn't hold back anymore, he starts laughing and Jake joins in immediately.

“So–,” Sunghoon begins, still gasping and wiping tears with a big grin. Jake mirrors him, grin as wide as ever and it’s moment like this, that made him grateful to room with his soulmate, sharing a flat with him is truly a blessing. “–who did you have in mind, Jakey.” He raises an eyebrow, since there’s no way he suggested something so ridiculous without a plan backing it up.

“Jay,” he murmurs sheepishly, totally un-Jake like and licks his lips, a nervous trait of his. It makes Sunghoon squint his eyes at him in suspicion.

“Jay,” he repeats, trying to think of a face fitting the name. His expression turns blank. “Who?”

Jake raises an eyebrow, genuinely stunned. “Park Jongseong, our famous campus heartthrob. _Your partner from the project you aced together_?”

Ah.

Oh.

_Him._

Sunghoon had tried really hard to suppress those memories. He dislikes group work, prefers to work alone, especially when paired randomly. It’s nothing against others, it’s him. He’s awkward and shy, likes to keep to himself and bury himself in work, so he tries to go weird situations out of the way and live a peaceful campus life.

And then their project happened.

Park Jongseong, _Jay?_ , isn't even a bad guy. He sometimes heard murmurs, but Sunghoon doesn’t care for gossip either, so his first impression was that the other was quiet, yet very observant. What he first thought was a disaster in the making, turned out more enjoyable than he thought. They worked well together, like two pieces complementing each other. At times Sunghoon was sure he was dreaming, since the other let him work on tasks alone, trusted him enough for it.

It’s something he still cherishes, being so considerate isn’t something Sunghoon experienced much.

 _I don_ _’t want him to be someone, who I never associate with after our project ends,_ he had thought and gave Jay, in all his stuttering glory, his number as a way to get to know each other better.

And, _nothing._

Sunghoon, for the first time in a long while, was excited at the prospect to befriend someone new, someone he felt comfortable enough with. Well, that excitement turned to bitterness real quick after a week of waiting.

“Anyone, but _him_ ,” he huffs, folding his arms before his chest and chin out in defiance. Jake gives him a pointed look and he deflates immediately. “He never wrote me.” Sunghoon hates how pitiful he sounds, it really shouldn’t concern him as much as it did.

“So you didn't gave a wrong number on purpose,” Jake hums quietly, deep in thought. Sunghoon furrows his eyebrows, but his friend isn't looking at him. “Anyway,” he suddenly claps his hands loudly and scares the crap out of Sunghoon. “He's perfect for the job.”

“Job,” Sunghoon echoes slowly and in a low voice.

“Yeah,” Jake sounds genuinely excited, Sunghoon doubts he’ll feel the same, ever. “You should treat it like a job! Someone, in this case _you_ , hiring Jay, to be your _fake_ boyfriend. No falling in love, exactly as in the movies~.” Jake continues to giggle excited while clapping, reminding Sunghoon of those monkey toys you had nightmares about as a child.

He’s getting a headache. Sunghoon loves the other dearly, but he’ll also be the reason for his much faster aging. “Jake, first of all I never agreed to the fake dating thing, I also never signed for _Jay_ being that person and I'm pretty sure those films end in heartbreak anyway.”

“Semantics,” Jake waves his concerns away like some fruit flies, already bringing his phone out and dialing. He throws it towards Sunghoon carlessly, who catches it with a confused expression.

“ _Hello, who_ _’s there_ ,” a calm voice resonates from the other side, oddly familiar. Sunghoon’s face turns blank.

 _Answer him_ , Jake mouths with a shit-eating grin. He’s so gonna burn all his Balenciaga collection down.

“Ah yeah, hello, Parkhoon speaking,” Sunghoon squeaks and Jake barks a laugh at his misery. “I mean _Park Sunghoon_ speaking.”

“ _Oh_.”

Silence, wonderful.

And that’s a problem. Sunghoon can’t stand silence, especially awkward one, one _he_ was the cause of. It usually works since Jake talks like a waterfall and takes over, right now he’s just leaning back, satisfied to watch.

 _Traitor_ , Sunghoon hated those ugly shirts anyway.

“–yeah, so funny thing I got a problem, it’s minor, _kinda_ , my parents say they accept me as I am, which as you kn–no, forget that, I am gay, anyway, I just never bought someone home so they still set me up, rude I know, and on top with _girls_ , which sucks since I am, well, gay and not interested. And Jake, my _ex_ best friend and me were talking about it and he said, _why not bring someone home_? Thing is I’m not taken, so he said he knows _someone,_ you apparently, who would fake date. . . _me_ hehe. I would compensate you for your _work_ of course, tho I hope it’s not so much but I’m sure we can figure something out, so, ah this is a bad idea, oh my god what am I even talking about, can you please like hang up, _why didn’t you yet_ , I’m gonna hang myself now, godda–“

“ _Stop._ ”

And Sunghoon stops, face red from having talked so much without stopping and Jake looks at him with big eyes, astonished to have him see lose his cool to this extent, which is a rarity in its own.

“ _Jake said that?_ ”

Sunghoon nods, until he remembers the other can’t see him. Stupid Park. “Yeah.”

“ _Fine_.”

“Fine,” Sunghoon echoes dumbly.

“Fine?” Jake seems more surprised than Sunghoon.

“ _Let’s meet up later so we can discuss the arrangement_.”

 _Arrangement_ has a weird ring to it, so business like, so sqeuaky clean. But to be honest, it’s exactly what is was in the end. A business deal, one party pays, the other works for it.

“Yeah sure, at Gong cha next to our uni in two?”

“ _Hmm, you still like their mango smoothie?_ ”

Sunghoon looks down at the phone in wonder, there might be something wrong with his hearing.

“ _Sunghoon-ssi?_ ”

“Ah yeah, I do. I’m surprised you know that,” he laughs awkwardly.

A hum is all he gets as an explanation. “ _See you then, take care, wear something warm._ ”

“Uhm yeah, you too." And the call gets disconnected.

“Jay said alright,” Sunghoon repeats, only now comprehending what happened. Jake looks back at him shocked, seemingly more than him. He flings a cushion at him angrily. “The fuck _you_ acting surprised for, it was your suggestion! And you told me Jay does it as a side job and all.”

Jake coughs. “Yeah, hmmm, _exactly_. I wasn’t sure if he had time, he is a busy fellow, clearly he does. _Obviously for you_ ,” he mutters the last bit under his breath. “So my great plan worked out, go me!”

Sunghoon glares at him, unconvinced but let it go with a sigh, he doesn’t have time to think about it. “ _I guess_ , I mean at least it seems soooo~” He turns around to look at the mess in his room. “We’re gonna meet up now and I have _nothing_ to wear,” he whines in distress, while Jake snorts, going back to his magazine, his work was done.

He can’t way to see how this will play out.

🌸 🌸 🌸

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the beginning??? 
> 
> remember to take care of yourself ♡


End file.
